warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beasts Beyond Our Border
History Long ago, all there was in the forest were rogue, at constant war over land and prey. Then, four toms came. Torrent, Stream, Splash, and River. They started their own group to survive, this group slowly. grew, more, and more, until they were strong enough to keep their own territory. They made name ranks, and traditions to their group, they called it Torrentclan. they knew they were different, they knew they were not like the Savage Beasts beyond the borders Torrentclan Leader- Murkydream- a mottled brown and grey tom with yellow eyes Deputy- Quickfoot- A golden tom with white paws and green eyes:Son of Murkystar Medicine cat- Windleap - A completely what she-cat with blue eyes. Chosen medicine cat kit- Bushpaw-A dark grey tom with white spots and amber eyes:Son of Windleap. Warriors- Minnowfang- a skinny silver tabby tom with a sleek silver tabby pelt. Apprentice- ''Longpaw Pinebranch- a light brown, fluffy, spiky furred she-cat with green eyes Dovesky- A grey dappled she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice- Lavenderpaw Snowspeckle- a white she-cat with a dark speckled back. As well as yellow eyes Copperpelt- a brown-ish golden tom with green eyes Apprentice- Brackenpaw Tigerstripe- a brown and black tabby tom with brown eyes. Apprentice- Nopaw Hollowheart- a dappled tom with green eyes. Skyeye- a blue-grey tom with amber eyes Apprentice- Slatepaw Soilfur-a speckled shades of brown tom with yellow eyes Primrosestem- a beige colored tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice- Troutpaw Shinepelt- a sleek pelted brown skinny she-cat with green eyes Branchtail- a brown tom with a white underbelly and chest and yellow eyes Apprentice- Thunderpaw Shadefoot- a sly grey striped tom with amber eyes Apprentice- Stormpaw Grassleaf- a beige and white she-cat with one amber eye and one yellow eye Apprentice- Lightningpaw Berryfang- a black tom with yellow eyes Apprentice- Hailpaw Apprentices Longpaw- a white tom with blue eyes and an oddly long back Lavenderpaw- a light grey she-cat with white spots as well as amber eyes Brackenpaw- a black tom with brown and white spots with yellow eyes Nopaw- a black she-cat with white going up half way both her front legs. As well as Blind yellow eyes Stormpaw- a dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes Thunderpaw- a swift ginger tom with brown eyes Lightningpaw - a black tom with dark grey stripes Hailpaw- a blue-grey tom with grey speckles all over his body Slatepaw - a dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws Troutpaw - a siamese tom with bright blue eyes ''Queens Redflower - a ginger brown-ish she-cat with green eyes Mother to Mudkit (a brown tom with grey flecks) and Applekit (a dappled she-kit) Shallowcreek - A light, light, almost white she-cat- mother to Ashkit ( a grey dappled tom with green eyes), Fuzzykit (a fluffy ginger and white tom with brown eyes), Swiftkit (a black tom), and Sunkit (a golden she-kit) Bubblewind - a dappled blue-grey she-cat, mother to Mistykit- (a Grey she-kit with dappled white and black spots ), Tawnykit (a golden-brown she-kit) and Starkit (A/n It's Dreamclan here, So, Star can be a name) a simple white she-kit with blind blue eyes. Elders - Lost-tail - a black and white tom with amber eyes: no tail Dusksky - a light grey she-cat with a blue-ish grey-ish color mixed in between Nightsky - a black she-cat with white flecks and yellow eyes Oaktwig - a ginger tom with white and ginger tabby stripes the outsiders Luna - a black and white she-cat kittypet Katie - a brown dappled she-cat with a white underbelly and chest: kittypet Gummie - a white kittypet she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Dawnkit (a beige tabby she-kit ) and Moonkit ( a white she-kit with amber splotches) Brokenpath - an exiled ginger tom: Mates with Gummie Jaggedfang - a ginger tom: Follower of Brokenpath Torrentclan laws Kits must be made into apprentices at five moons Apprentices must be made into warriors within a fourteen moon span All rogue must be chased off or killed Do not cross the borders of the territory: Punishment is you can only eat mice for one moon Torrentclan will not tolerate half-bloods. all half bloods with the parents will be exiled or killed Apprentices must know swimming above all Dry paws will be thrown out within two moons if they do not overcome their fear the names Stream, splash, river, and torrent and forbidden within torrentclan The medicine cat must have kits and chose one to teach their ways The leader must have kits and choose one to take their place. once apprentices receive their warrior name, there will be a clan feast. the new warrior must then stay up all night hunting for the clan. Prologue "All cats gather below Torrents stone!" Murkydreams furious yowl made many cats within the clearing jump, just not the two furious warriors keeping a tom in place with kits clamped in their jaws, and the body of a dead queen lay in the center of the clearing. Cats gathered around, eyes wide in shock, fear, or fury. Some of the warriors seemed to know what was going on, as apprentice were confused and whispering things to each other. "You have been called here tonight to see a code breaker within our clan!" gasps of shock ran across the clan clearing, Murkydream flicked his tail, as the gaurds shoved the tom forward. Still keeping the kits in their jaws. "Chestnutfur, you had kits with a kittypet, and forced one of our queens- Mistpond- to raise them as a cover up by killing her newborn kits. This is unforgivable to our clan. We are not savage beasts like the rogue outside our boundaries! But you, you turned on our very code! Take these filthy half-bloods and leave! You are no warrior of Torrentclan! You are a savage beast!" Chestnutfurs kits were harshly thrown down in front of him. They mewed in pain and distress. Chestnutfur looked up to Murkydream, with pure burning hatred for his former leader, he vowed to get revenge on him. He vowed to get revenge on all of them. He snatched his kits up and began to dart off, many thoughts running through his mind. He was no longer Chestnutfur no, his clan hated him, and he hated them. Everything seemed to blur around and go red from his rage and hatred. I am no longer Chestnutfur of Torrentclan. I am a leader, one who is out for revenge, one who will start his own clan of fierce fighters, ''my ''own laws! ''My ''own cats! I am one of a broken spirit! one of a broke secret and love. I. Am. Brokenpath! Chapter 1 - An unexpected death Nopaw sighed as she woke up to a paw prodding her side. She opened her eyes, was it dawn already? She couldn't tell. The world was darkness around her. Her brother voice rang out beside her. "Come on! Murkydream is calling a clan meeting!"'' Nopaw nodded, and got up. she scented the air for whoever else was in the den. ''The "Stormcats" are gone.... Longpaw, Brackenpaw, Lavenderpaw, and Slatepaw are gone...Bushpaw is gone, so that leaves Troutpaw. ''Nopaw went over to Troutpaws nest, it was easy to find despite being blind. She put a paw on his fur, an began to prod him awake. this didn't work the first few heartbeats: Troutpaw was always the last one up for training. She could often hear Branchtail scolding him for it, Nopaw for some reason...Felt sorry for him, Troutpaw does everything in his power to work harder. But just can't get up at the right time. ''I'll wake him up myself at dawn, then Branchtail won't scold him for waking up late! ''Nopaw heard a groan, one of a cat waking up. She stared down at Troutpaw with blind eyes, Troutpaw was very kind to her. Although, she didn't exactly know why... Nopaw sighed and began to speak. "Get up Troutpaw, Murkydream is calling a meeting." She heard rustling of the moss nest Troutpaw was in, he was getting up. The two hurried outside. Troutpaw sat down beside her, and let out a gasp. Nopaw pricked her ears and looked over to him. "What is it? Whats going on?" She could feel grief, fear, and confusion radiating off of Troutpaw...It...it was coming off of ''everyone! ''What Troutpaw said made Nopaws heart sink in horror. "Someone killed Quickfoot." Chapter 2 - Heartbreak Snowspeckle stared in horror at her brother, dead! Killed by an unknown cat... Snowspeckle watched as her father gaze slowly met hers. She had a strong urge to shrink away, run away and don't come back! Her and brother were the only litter! Her father raised his head to speak. "As you know, our next leader- Quickfoot, has been killed. Snowspeckle will fill his place." Snowspeckle stared with wide eyes. ''I'm not fit to be a leader! Quickfoot is better than me! Shallowcreek came forward, she looked worried. He mother has a second litter of kits who should apprenticed soon. Her mother began to speak. "Murkydream, dear, don't get me wrong. I love you, and I trust your judgement, but this seems to be a little to much for our dear Snowspeckle to take on! Ashkit, Fuzzykit, Swiftkit, and Sunkit are five moons. Are you sure you don't want to wait?" Her mother spoke in a worried tone. Murkydream took one last glance at Snowspeckle, it was a long glance. More of a stare, Snowspeckle could feel her fathers eyes burning into her. Before he finally nodded, and looked away. "Get them out here then." Shallowcreek nodded, and darted back into the nursery, she came out what seemed to be lifetimes later with four kits, Snowspeckles younger siblings looked confused and tired. But they were surprisingly well groomed. Murkydream nodded to his two trusted warriors- Tigerstripe, and Soilfur. They picked up Quickfoots body and took him to the vigil stone. Snowspeckle heard Soilfurs faint murmur to Tigerstripe. As they both carried Quickfoots body to the Vigil Stone, Snowspeckle couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, so she shrugged it off. Snowspeckle looked up to the Moonlit sky of Dreamclans hunting grounds. Quickfoot would be among their ranks tonight. Oh dear brother, please protect our clan! Wiith everyone your with up there! Speckledream, Gladepelt, Oakfur! Let Dreamclan light the path of Torrentclan, please! ''Snowspeckle was snapped out of her thoughts whenever Murkydream began to speak... "I admit, Quickfoots death was a shock to all of us. But we must stay strong, and strength comes through with new kits to our clan. Sunkit, Swiftkit, Fuzzykit, Ashkit. Come here." the four kits tumbled forward. They looked so confused! ''Is it even a good idea to make apprentices in the middle of the night?! ''Snowspeckle was worried, the kits would get suspicous of them suddenly made into apprentices in the middle of the night! She sighed, and looked up to Murkydream. "Sunkit, you will now be called Sunpaw." Murkydreams eyes scanned the clearing, landing on Hollowheart, he gave a small nod to the warrior. "Your mentor will be Hollowheart." Sunpaw darted over to Hollowheart, the young warrior seemed shocked. Snowspeckle looked around the clearing, nearly ''everyone had an apprentice! After this, there wont be anymore available warriors to mentor anyone else! ''Murkydream ''really '' needed to make at least a ''few of the apprentices into warriors! Even if it was Thunderpaw, Stormpaw, Lightningpaw, and Hailpaw! "Swiftkit, you are now Swiftpaw. Pinebranch will mentor you!" Pinebranch looked surprised, but nodded. Snowspeckle knew Pinebranch was like her, nervous, stuttery, and clumsy. "Fuzzykit, you are now Fuzzypaw. Your mentor is Soilfur!" Soilfur smirked, Snowspeckle knew why, he had done mentored Shinepelt and Berryfang. He was a senior warrior. Strong, fast, and confident. Only because of his pride in being one of Murkydreams warriors. "Ashkit, you are now Ashpaw," Murkydream looked up to the sky and let out a yowl. "Dreamclan, I have chosen this kit to be my apprentice! This kit will be the next leader to Torrentclan! My warriors will treat him with respect and kindness! I will show him the ways of a strict leader! I hope you approve of my choice!" The clan started to cheer. "Ashpaw! Ashpaw! Ashpaw!" Snowspeckle sighed, she looked over to Sunpaw, Fuzzypaw, and Swiftpaw. their ears were flattened in disbelief that Ashpaw had gotten more respect than them. Snowspeckle felt sorry for her younger siblings. I'm so sorry you three, in Torrentclan. Only the important ranks like that get ceremonies like that... Chapter 3- Welcome to Slyclan Dawnpaw batted at Moonpaw, and darted back into the bushes Moonpaw whipped around as Dawnpaw darted to another part in the bushes and jumped out. Moonpaw blocked Dawnpaws attacked, Dawnpaw was flung across the clearing, and pinned before she could get up. "Very good you two!" Dawnpaw smiled at her fathers voice, Brokenpath padded down into the training dip. Moonpaw got off of Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw got up and shook the dust out of her pelt. Moonpaw let out a playful purr. "Your need to be faster than that Dawn''dustyfur!" Dawnpaw smirked and darted at Moonpaw, taking her by surprise and knocking her over, Moonpaw let out a yowl of alarm. "Ok, if i'm Dawndustyfur! Then your Moonbigears!" Moonpaw flattened her ears, her father was about the size a medium dog.She hoped she could grow to be as strong as he was! He had told them stories about the clan he used to be in, saying they were never to know about Slyclan until we were strong enough to defend ourselves. In Dawnpaws opinion, they sound terrible! They banished Brokenpath for following his heart! Dawnpaw didn't even realize she had dug her claws into the soft, sandy ground in frustration just by thinking about it. That was, until Moonpaw nudged her, smirking. "You frustrated you didn't ''win?" Dawnpaw flattened her ears, and threw herself at Moonpaw, ready for another training session. Moonpaw lashed out her hind paws, battering Dawnpaws soft belly fur. Dawnpaw jumped back and circled Moonpaw, Moonpaw jumped at her. Dawnpaw jumped the other way and twisted, landing on all four of her paws, she darted forward. She jumped on Moonpaw once again, only for Moonpaw to roll over and crush her under her weight. Yes, Dawnpaws sister was bigger than her. Mother side that all cats have their strengths and weaknesses. Then, her father had explained how small cats may be weaker- but they are fast and clever. While big cats are stronger, but not as fast. Dawnpaw darted into the bushes. Moonpaw tried to dart after her, but Dawnpaw kicked sand into her face. Moonpaw stumbled back, blinking, trying to get the soil and sand out of her eyes. "Your Moon''sandeyes now!" Dawnpaw joked, Moonpaw growled and jumped up after the she-cat, Dawnpaw yelped and jumped back down into the hollow, dragging her sister down with her. Moonpaw yelped in surprise as the two went tumbling down back into the center of the hollow. Their fathers voice rang out from the top of the hollow. "That's enough battle training you two, hunt. You'll be expected back at camp ''with ''prey this time!" their father vanished, the two got up and began to get the dust out of their pelt. Last time, they didn't come back with anything. Due to staying and battle training more, for this. They were forbidden from eating that night. Dawnpaw didn't wait for her sister as she darted out of the hollow and into the forest as fast as she could, if Moonpaw thought she was ''so great at everything '' just because she grew bigger than her, Dawnpaw would prove her wrong! Dawnpaw opened her jaws to taste the air. The scent of mouse flooded her jaws, she heard the tiny scruffling of small paws, and looked around the green forest for the small creature. the legs where moving under a leaf. The mouse was obivously confused. Dawnpaw crouched down, tail tucked near the ground, belly nearly touching the grass. she slowly put one paw after another, then slid closer to the mouse. Eyes narrowed into amber slits, she pounced the small creature let out an alarmed squeak. Only for Dawnpaw to cut it off by sinking her teeth into it's neck. she picked it up in her jaws, and looked around for a place to bury it. She found a soft patch of moss. She dug up the soil, and dropped the mouse carcass in. Scraping the soil back over it. Dawnpaw looked around for anything else, maybe something Gummieheart would like! Dawnpaw would do ''anything ''to make her mother happy! Dawnpaw spotted a thrush- no- a starling picking at the ground. Dawnpaw crouched down, moving at a slightly faster pace, and freezing in place whenever the starling looked up. Dawnpaw and Moonpaw ''loved starling! One time Moonpaw brought in three starlings! It was amazing! Dawnpaw quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts, and focused back on the prey in front of her. Finally, she leapt forward to her prey, it tried to fly off. But Dawnpaw had already gotten to it. Yes, this was the perfect life for Dawnpaw and Moonpaw. Chapter 4~ Maybe... Nopaw listened for the sounds of small paws, an kept her jaws open. Starkit was nearby, if she had to be honest, Nopaw didn't really like the name ''Starkit ''